


The First time

by Romanfan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ambreigns - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Re-doing a first time, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanfan/pseuds/Romanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean’s been fucked before but he’s never been a willing participant. He’s always viewed it as a simple exchange, he needed something from someone (like him and his ma not being evicted) and that was what they wanted in exchange. Roman finds this out after they’ve been together a while and offers to give Dean a proper first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First time

Dean’s half lidded eyes looked down at his lover who was pinned naked beneath him on the bed. Eyes closed, lips parted. Ebony locks dishevelled and covering the pillows beneath his head. Dean runs his fingertips gently over Roman’s face before moving in to cover those pink swollen lips he found he couldn't get enough of. Slow, deliberate and messy. A kiss which is a mix of tongue, saliva and utter bliss. Hips gently rocking and hands entwined at their sides. Dean pulls away again, releasing a hand to again gently run it across Roman’s face. This time his lover opens his eyes. Soft lust filled brown orbs look up adoringly at Dean. Short of breath and chest gently rising and falling. A small smile forms on his man’s face and Dean can't help but mirror it.

 

“You gonna fuck me or what?”, Roman whispers, voice all silky and deep and captivating.

 

Dean looks down at Roman, smile spreading across his face putting those dimples on full show. Roman raises a hand to move some unruly curls from Dean’s eyes. Dean closes his eyes at the touch. He focuses on the feeling of warmth run through his veins, sparks every atom in his body-as Roman always manages to do. Without fail. But when Dean opens his eyes, the smile is gone and is now replaced by a look which is concentrated and not carefree as it was previously. Roman catches the change quickly. “Hey, baby”…..Roman moves to sit up pushing Dean up with him to straddle him, “what's wrong?”

 

It takes Dean a few moments to respond. Caressing the intricate tattoo on his lover’s right bicep, he looks Roman in the eyes, “what was your first time like?” Voice soft, hesitant and shaky. Yet his blue eyes remained determined and focused on the ebony haired man.

 

Roman looks at Dean with weary eyes. He recalls to this day the moment Dean told him about his first time. How it made him feel like his chest was being crushed. How he it angered him and made him feel useless and powerless all at once. How to this day that moment tormented his very soul. How he still wishes he could turn back time and be there for Dean.

 

Roman knew about Dean’s rough childhood. He knew about the hardships and neglect he faced as a result. But he never for a moment could comprehend what Dean had to endure as a 10-year-old child. He couldn't believe his useless, waste of a mother would use her own child as a bargaining chip. To be raped by a paedophile landlord in return for rent money. And how it happened so many times after until social services finally took him away.

 

Roman’s numb body and mind are bought back to the present by Dean's touch softly caressing through his overgrown beard. Roman looks at him adoringly. The 30-year-old, cocky and confident man that vulnerable 10-year-old had become. It still pains him, but at the same time makes his heart swell with pride. Makes him feel blessed to be the one Dean shared that with.

 

Roman smiles before running his tongue over his lips, “my first time…….was…..really bad”, Roman chuckles closing his eyes and shaking his head before burying it into Dean's lightly haired chest.

 

Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Roman, pulling him further in. “Tell me.”

 

“Well, her name was Beth. Older head cheerleader. Long legs, great ass and incredible tits. Any horny teenagers dream” Roman murmurs into Dean's skin.

 

“And…..”, Dean asks when Roman doesn't continue further. “Come on Ro-” Dean gently pulls Roman away from his chest, “tell me”.

 

Roman let's out a deep sigh before continuing, “some shitty place in south Pensacola dubbed lovers creek, very fucking original” Roman scoffs. “A little red car, a cramped back seat, and jizzying all over my hands as I’m trying to get the condom on”.

 

Dean began to laugh, his head falling back and hands coming up to cover his mouth. Roman takes great offence as he smacks the younger man’s bare ass, “shut up!!”

 

“Sorry, sorry”, Dean offers as he tries to stop laughing and compose himself.

 

“Yeh, the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

 

“So, what happened?”

 

Roman Looks at Dean incredulously. “What, that isn't self-explanatory?”

 

“Nope. Details.” Dean pouts whilst giving Roman his best puppy dog impression.

 

“Well, we'd been dating barely a week- this hot older chick- and she says let’s go to lover’s creek, the views great there. I think, wow- our first date, gonna get my first kiss and it'll be all romantic and shit. I wasn't planning on anything happening, but before I knew it was getting all hot and heavy. Anyway- long story short- I was way too excited and came as I was trying to get the condom on.”

 

“Wow, it was that good huh”, Dean smirks.

 

Roman narrows his eyes and continues, “I wipe myself off quick whilst her eyes are closed and she's moaning for me to get it in her quick. I got the condom on and push in before she has a chance to open her eyes. It's all going great for about 10 seconds- until my soft dick falls out of her. The way she looked at me...fuck....that looks gonna follow me to the grave”.

 

“Then what happened?”, Dean asked trying, but desperately failing to muffle his laughs.

 

“She avoided me like the plague after that. She did however tell everyone how shit I was and I got a real great rep in high school. Had to move five states to start afresh. My dad’s transfer saved me from a life of ridicule”.

 

“Aaawww my stud muffin”, Dean coos before placing a kiss Roman’s lips.

 

“Yeh, I know. But I guess it could've been worse”.

 

“Really?”, Dean scrunched his face, “how?”

 

“She may have seen my teenage mutant hero turtle underwear if it wasn’t for the darkness”.

 

Dean's head falls back as he laughs out hard and loud.

 

“Hey, they were cool ok. They were vintage alright?!!”

 

Dean continues to laugh loud, his eyes watering.

 

“Look, they wouldn't have made them for 15 year olds if they were not meant to be worn by 15 year olds!”

 

Dean holds his stomach flailing backwards again, still laughing uncontrollably. Roman takes great offence to this, he rushes forward and pins Dean's naked body under him, moving Dean's hands to pin them above his head whilst straddling his body.

 

It takes Dean a minute or two to finally stop laughing. He opens his eyes to see Roman smiling at him softly. His ebony locks cascading around him, covering him. “You've had enough now?” Roman asks firmly. Dean gently nods his head. “Good, so we done?”. Roman's voice is soft again as he looks at Dean Intently, licking his lips as he homes in on Dean's lips, tugging the bottom lip between his.

 

“How did you want your first time to be?”, Dean asks.

 

Roman doesn't pull back as he speaks against Dean's lips, “kinda romantic I guess. California king bed, soft lighting…. With someone I was super crazy about.” Roman moves back slightly so he can see those beautiful blue orbs. “what about you? How did you want it to be?”

 

Dean looks to be deep in thought for a while before he speaks. “I guess…..I guess when your first time is against your will….and you don't know what's happening and why it hurts so bad….and why you want it to finish as quickly as possible….and why it makes you cry…….”. Dean trails off as he looks at Roman whose looking at him with sad eyes. “....I guess all that really matters is it being what you want. I just wanted it to be with someone I really cared about…... In a room with soft grey painted walls, a queen size bed, black and silver silk bedding and a dresser which is overloaded with expensive hair products.”

 

Roman's eyes slightly widen as he processes the information. His insides churn and his heart pounds heavy. His breath catches in his throat at the realisation of what Dean is saying. Dean was finally ready to let Roman in. To allow him into his warm body, to let that final guard fall. The fact that Dean trusted Roman when he's never trusted anyone else before him with his body overwhelms him.

 

“I want it to be with someone I'm crazy about”, Dean whispers against Roman's lips causing the older man to shut his eyes tight and swallow hard around the lump in his throat. A hesitant smile forms on Roman's face. “Roman….. I want you to re-do my first time”.

 

“Yeh",Roman softly stutters.

 

“Yeh", Dean says. His voice firm and full of conviction. His eyes bright and smile warm.

 

Roman gently moves in, pressing his forehead to Dean's, “if you need me to stop, just say.”

 

“Ok”, Dean responds before his breath is stolen in a deep kiss as Roman moves in quick to capture his lips. Soft, full lips moving firmly over Dean's as a hand moves at the back of Dean's head lifting it up off the bed slightly to allow more access. Dean can't help but moan when Roman's thick wet tongue enters his mouth, meeting Dean's to send shock waves through his body. Hands become bolder on broad shoulders as Dean digs in to find purchase. His heart racing, his anxieties slowly creeping up despite himself.

 

Roman moves slowly to Dean's ear, seemingly picking up on Dean's body language.  “You look at me baby, you hear. It's me, I ain't ever gonna hurt you”. Dean closes his eyes and nods trying his best to regulate his breathing whilst keeping his mind in the present. Opening them to find Roman looking at him, gaze a mix of lust and concern, he breathes deep and gives Roman permission to continue. He watches Intently as Roman moves down his toned porcelain torso, trailing wet kisses in their wake. Silky dark locks following suit leaving a fire trail in their wake. The sight itself is intoxicating and hesitant hands find their way into the black mane. Holding on tight. Touch and sight to ground him in the here and now.

 

_It's Roman. He won't hurt you._

Eyes flutter shut as senses become more powerful. He can feel something firm and wet move over his puckered hole whilst familiar large hands stroke his shaft, pumping and twisting, slow and firm. He feels his legs move on their own accord onto Roman's broad shoulders as Roman’s other hand softly strokes at his thigh. Dean’s never felt anything like this. It takes him a minute to truly get lost in the toe curling feeling which Roman’s tongue is providing in abundance. Through half lidded eyes he can just about make out Roman. All he can feel is Roman and the sparks his ministrations continue to stir in him. Pushing him further and further to the brink as his moans and whimpers fill the room.

 

Dean however tenses when he feels Roman's tongue try and breach the tight ringed muscle. He freezes and his moans and whimpers dissipate quickly. A second later Roman's face to face with him, lips close and hot breath fanning over him. He feels slicked fingers circle his hole again and swallows hard. He looks to Roman, whose looking at him with kindness and care, silently seeking permission.

 

Dean’s apprehension gives way to the overwhelming desire to feel Roman. To let this desire and want for this man to finally consume him. To feel the kind of pleasure he hopes he has given Roman over the past year when he's allowed Dean in. Each and every time.

 

To finally stop being afraid.

 

A firm nod of the head and Roman's finger pushes into Dean's body. Eyes squeeze shut and breath is held as he can't help but tense up.  And then he feels him, on his lips. Soft and gentle. And he hears him

 

“I love you”.

 

Dean's eyes snap open to look at Roman. Gaze intense. The words have the ability to drown out the finger which is firmly in Dean, gently and patiently probing. All he can see is Roman, looking at him with warmth and affection. “I love you”. Roman says again, and then he feels it, the sparks that shoot through him hard and fast causing the younger man to arch up from The bed and onto Roman's slender fingers. Blunt finger nails dig deep into muscular shoulders and Dean begins to whine and moan in ecstasy. Roman looks at Dean completely spell bound. Rosy cheeks, dishevelled auburn hair, and parted pink lips. The sight only serves to make his dick swell even further as he continues to stroke that little bundle of nerves repeatedly.

 

“Beautiful. You hear me. You're so fucking beautiful”, Roman murmurs into the crux of Dean’s sweaty neck as he sucks on the soft flesh. So lost in the sensation Dean barely registers a second and third finger which are now stretching him out nicely for Roman's thick, hard cock.

 

Removing his fingers slowly, Roman moves to look at Dean. Hovering over him, his hair fanning down and shrouding them both. Dean opens his eyes to protest at the loss of exquisite contact, but he feels something rock hard rub across his well stretched and pulsating hole. “Please baby. Let me in”, Roman begs.

 

Dean swallows hard as his senses are a weird mix of desire and fear. But looking into those brown, loving eyes, Dean knows exactly what he wants. Hands move to hook around Romans neck as his legs spread further apart. Roman maintains eye contact as he slowly pushes in inch by inch. The girth of his cock stretches Dean like he's never known. His brains a frenzy as his eyes squeeze shut.  A part of him is trying to remain in the present whilst a part of him is scampering to get away. Fear, still there. Still lingering.

 

“Look at me…..”

 

Dean’s eyes open to reveal a small build-up of tears as his breathing becomes shallow. “It's me baby. It's you and me. No one else”, Roman reassures him. As he moves in to kiss the younger man, Dean sobs into the kiss despite himself. It's all too overwhelming and yet he reciprocates. Desperate to leave the ghosts of the past. Wanting and needing to be set free from this fear of being taken.

 

Wanting and needing Roman to take him.

 

Roman stills his movements, wrapped in Dean’s tight clutching heat. Waiting for Dean to allow him to move. All the while breathing softly over his lover’s face, kissing away the tears.

 

After what feels Like an eternity to him, Dean finally feels ready to have Roman move, one hand reaching to grab Roman’s thick rump of an ass whilst legs wrap a little bit tighter around his lover’s thick waist.

 

“Fuck me”, Dean whispers against Romans lips.

 

That's all Roman needs to hear. He starts to move. Firm and slow, angling himself to hit that sweet spot to send Dean into rapture. Roman smirks through lust filled gaze as Dean throws his head back again and moans loudly. Roman does it over and over again. Short deep thrusts, a hand snaked around Dean’s back whilst the other held onto the metal framed head board. “Fuck Dean….fuck you feel so good baby. So fucking good”, Roman stutters out breathlessly as he continues to pump into Dean.  Dean lets the words soak into his skin, ground him firmly into the present.

 

Hips snap forward as Dean pushes up to meet each of Roman’s thrusts. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Dean tries but fails to keep them open. Instead he let his senses take over. The feel of that thick warm body on him- in him. The hard muscles bunching underneath his fingertips. The thick waist wrapped inside his locked legs. The smell of Roman’s citrusy cologne   mixed with his sweat, and the feel of his lips against his whilst those beautiful locks brushed against his shoulder and face. It all felt so good. So right. It all adds to that ball of bright energy which builds inside of him. Ready to explode.

 

And yet, he didn't want it to end. He wanted it to continue. This feeling of complete ecstasy. This feeling Roman was giving him in abundance. But it was all building too fast in him. The only thing in their lovemaking he has no control over.

 

“Ro…..I'm……gonna cum”, Dean moans onto Roman’s lips. Roman takes the cue. As he attempts to move back slightly in an attempt to get a hold of Dean’s throbbing dick which had been eagerly twitching between their sweaty abs, Dean’s quick to move Roman's hands. "No....no, stay close... Stay close”, Dean desperately pleads as he entwines their fingers together and squeezes Roman further between his thighs, pushing his lover in deeper still. Keeping their bodies tight against one another. Roman growls and moves in to kiss Dean hard and begins to speed up his thrusts just a little as Dean feels the tightening in his stomach reach his balls. Ready to offload.

 

Eyes squeeze shut as his legs begin to tremble. Blunt finger nails dig in deeper, no doubt to leave marks on Roman's caramel skin. Dean fights himself to open his eyes, to capture Roman's presence as he comes. To capture those lips again. But it’s all too much as he comes with a loud scream, head snapping back, vision blackening. Hot ropes of thick cum slather against his and Roman's abs as his lover continues to thrust into him, his thick cock still stroking his sensitive prostate.

 

“Fuck….fuck…..”, Roman's stuttering and shaking as his own orgasm approaches fast. Dean looks on through blissed out gaze. Captures the way his lover’s eyes shut, his cheeks flush and mouth falls open as he comes with Dean's name tumbling from his lips. Dean shudders at the feeling of something wet and warm coating his inner walls, but finds he loves the feel of Roman's warm cum seeping from his back passage. Adds to the warm fuzzy feeling of afterglow he’s still riding high on.

 

Makes him feel incredible.

 

As Roman collapses on him gently, coming down from his own high, Dean pulls him into his embrace and tangles his fingers in the sweaty dark mane. Keeping him right there.

 

The room is filled with silence except for soft breathing. There's a sense of calm and peace in and amongst the many thoughts running through the lovers’ minds. Head lying on Dean's bare chest, Roman finally speaks softly, “you ok?”

 

Dean can't help but smile as his fingers continue to card through Roman’s hair. He doesn't verbalise, instead he gently tugs Roman's hair, bringing him in to face him. Smiling, he nods his head before pulling the older man into a soft chaste kiss. “Can we just let's stay like this for a while?”, he asks breaking the kiss.

 

“We’ll be glued together” , Roman chuckles.

 

“Don't care. Just want to feel like this a bit longer….Please”, Dean pleads.

 

“Yeh....ok” , Roman replies before moving back to rest against Dean's chest, to feel the steady rhythm of Dean's heartbeat.

 

“Roman...”

 

“Hmm”, Roman hums out as he feels his eyes get heavier.

 

......."nothing".

 

Dean finds he can't verbalise what he wants to say. It's there on the tip of his tongue but won't drop. Which is weird considering what transpired between them. Dean had never let anyone in so deep before. He had never allowed himself to be so vulnerable. But he had no regrets. Because all it really did was cement what Dean had felt for a while. For the man that was now lightly snoring against his chest. As his own eyes became heavy and his mind starts to slow down, he holds onto his man. Keeping him there with him.

 

“Love you Ro”. Said into the dark, quite void in the room, but deeply felt and truly meant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Initially a prompt on Tumblr. Slightly diverts, but generally remains true to the original prompt. Thanks for reading


End file.
